


A Night in Disney World

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Crushes, Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Romance, noctis is a sad boy & prompto makes him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Noctis works at Disney World, and he’s got a crush on one of his co-workers. When he gets the chance to explore the Magic Kingdom with him for an evening, he’s determined to make it count.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	A Night in Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> Since Disney World is closed until July, 😭 I wanted to provide some escapist fluff for Disney lovers like me. I used to work at the Emporium on Main Street so the details here are all based on my experiences. This is my first time writing a story that’s exclusively Promptis so your feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!

He looked so unbelievably hot in his brown-and-blue plaid vest over a cream-colored button up. Noctis was surprised by how much he was into it considering he and all his co-workers were wearing the exact same thing, but there was just something special about Prompto. It wasn’t just how handsome he was, it was also the way he carried himself. Noctis was helplessly attracted to his aura like a moth to a flame.

Noctis had visited Magic Kingdom costuming just a couple weeks ago to pick up his own vest and shirt. He’d chosen clothes that were a little oversized for comfort figuring that looking hot wouldn’t even be an option in clothing that the Disney top brass had no doubt designed to be patently unsexy. 

However, he had to reconsider his assumption given how fine Prompto looked tonight (and every night). Then again, his crush would probably look good in anything. The freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks were to die for, and the exuberant way he was always smiling had captivated Noctis from the very first time he’d seen him exactly one week ago.

Noctis didn’t smile much himself. Indeed, he found it hard just to fight against his penchant towards depression on a daily basis, and here Prompto was, an absolutely glorious ball of light that Noctis ached to shine on him.

He supposed he was just lucky he had been assigned to work at the Emporium on Main Street USA. It had been magical the first few nights, watching the Electric Light Parade as he stocked shelves, followed by the burst of fireworks set to an uplifting soundtrack, but the coolest part had to be seeing the park completely empty after hours.

Despite his sullen demeanor, Noctis had always loved Disney movies, always been a dreamer, and he felt the Disney College Program was his chance to change his life for the better. He would be spending seven months working at a theme park, away from the stress of college and his familial obligations, able to make his own way without anyone telling him what he should or shouldn’t do.

Noctis was now watching Prompto as he adjusted a display of Mickey Mouse plushes with his tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration. Being cute seemed to come so naturally to him. Noctis was in awe.

A woman approached his register, and Noctis scanned and bagged her items- a couple of magnets and an Alice and Wonderland t-shirt. 

“I love that movie,” Noctis commented, attempting to display the great Disney guest service he’d been educated on for two whole boring weeks. Even though he’d found it hard to pay attention, he had forced himself to pick up the basics. He wanted to do well at his job, to make this opportunity count.

The woman smiled at him and started gushing about her favorite Disney movies when Noctis’s eyes were drawn away by a wave of Mickey plushes falling off the shelves and peppering Noctis’s crush.

It was so endearing the way Prompto blushed and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his (now crimson) neck before starting to pick them up. Noctis quickly handed the woman her receipt and cautiously approached Prompto. It was the perfect excuse to finally speak to him, but that didn’t exactly calm his nerves.

“Hey, want some help?” Noctis offered.

Prompto turned an even deeper shade of red and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, dude. I need it. These late-night shifts are killing me. I’ve been picking up doubles for the extra dough, but I’m starting to lose it a little. Are you part of the College Program too?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, just got here this week,” Noctis replied, “Are you?”

“Yup, been here since January, and I just got an extension to stay through December,” he announced proudly, “Though you wouldn’t know it considering how bad I’m still always messing up,” he observed, staring at the fluffy mountain of Mickey Mouse souvenirs.

“I don’t think you’re messing up at all,” Noctis assured him. “You’re great with all the guests, and you always seem so happy. I wish I could smile as much as you do.” Noctis could feel himself blushing at the admission.

“Oh, wow - gee - thanks!” Prompto blurted, scratching the back of his neck again, blushing again but smiling nonetheless.

Noctis was too smitten to speak, so after a few moments of awkward silence, he started helping Prompto fix the display.

A man approached them and spoke to Prompto.

“Do you have this t-shirt in an extra large?”

“Lemme check for ya!” Prompto enthused, taking hold of the shirt and heading towards the back room without a glance back at Noctis.

He sighed inwardly, the smile he’d been wearing the entire time Prompto had been in his vicinity vanished quickly now that the blonde was gone. 

He returned to his register. Prompto’s personality was somehow even more enchanting than he’d expected. While Noctis was reserved and shy and consequently limited his social interactions, it seemed Prompto’s shyness was outweighed by his exuberance and eagerness to please. Noctis admired that about him. He wished he could be more social and make more friends. He couldn’t imagine Prompto had any trouble getting people to like him the way Noctis did.

Another customer arrived at his register and presented their annual pass for a discount, but Noctis couldn’t seem to remember what screen to press to complete the transaction. He looked around helplessly for another employee and was relieved to find Prompto had returned and was passing off the shirt to the man they’d seen before.

He was a little embarrassed to ask for help, but he didn’t really have a choice. The woman obviously wasn’t pleased with the delay. 

“Hey, uh, Prompto? Can you help me out?”

“My pleasure,” Prompto said, using the exact greeting that had been burned into Noctis’s brain during training, which he _still_ couldn’t bring himself to use because it sounded so goddamn forced. Of course, when _Prompto_ said it, it could only be described as charming.

Prompto pressed a couple buttons on the screen and handed back the pass.

“Thanks,” Noctis said as the woman walked away.

“No problem-o! It’s a lot to remember when you’re first getting started!”

“You make it look easy,” Noctis observed. When Prompto didn’t leave the register despite the ensuing silence, Noctis took it as a sign.

“Hey, would you um… would you want to see the fireworks with me tonight?” Noctis asked. “I know you’ve probably seen them like a thousand times by now, but-“

“I’d love to. I never get sick of ‘em, but I’m working til 3am,” he sighed.

Noctis didn’t think he was very good at hiding his disappointment because Prompto chimed in again - “My friends and I are going to the park after work tomorrow if you want to go?”

“Nah, I can’t. I’m working closing tomorrow,” Noctis replied.

“Well, there’s plenty of time,” Prompto smiled. “You just got here, right? My friends and I are always hanging out at the parks, and you’re always welcome to join us.”

Noctis was touched by the suggestion that someone as cool as Prompto would invite him to hang out with his friends. Maybe he was making a better impression than he thought he was, or maybe Prompto was just really nice. It was probably just that.

“Welp, I should probably get back to stocking before someone notices,” Prompto said before heading backstage. 

When Noctis’s shift ended, he descended into the tunnels that wound under the entirety of the Magic Kingdom and found his locker. He changed into his favorite Toy Story hoodie and went back out, looking for Prompto but not finding him - he figured he must have caught him during his break.

He staked out a spot on Main Street with a good view of the castle, and he found himself smiling as the fireworks burst forth. He felt entirely present, and he lived for the perfectly synchronized music and inspiring narration, feeling his heart open wider with every note.

_Any wish is possible. All it takes is a little courage to set it free._

Noctis found himself tearing up at this line. The reality was, he felt brave for being here, away from his family and everything he knew. It wasn’t like him to take these kinds of risks, and he was proud of himself. He had proven he had courage, and now it was time to make his wishes come true.

As he watched the finale, he felt his spirits soar. He indulged himself in imagining Prompto as his boyfriend, holding his hand as they explored the parks on their days off, maybe even getting matching Disney hats or t-shirts. Noctis was secretly a sucker for that kind of thing. He imagined what it would be like to be with someone so uniquely magical and happy and cute and hot and perfect as Prompto. Probably unrealistic for someone like Noctis. 

Still, he remained concentrated on his fantasy as he walked back through the Emporium to collect his things and make his way towards the bus when he heard his name and turned to find Prompto in regular clothes.

“Hey, Noctis!” he waved, “I got an early release on my shift. I thought I saw you leave so I was, um, looking for you,” he said, turning wholly red again.

“Uh, wow. Cool.”

“So umm, I have an idea. You know the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train?”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been on it. The line is always so long.”

“I _know_ dude, but listen- my roommate works on that ride, and he can totally help us skip the line!”

“No way!” Noctis said, any nerves he had floating away at the idea of not waiting in line for a ride that usually had a wait time of over two hours that he’d never had a chance to ride.

Though his instinct was to stay quiet and let Prompto do all the talking as they made their way towards Fantasyland, he was determined to put himself out there, to have courage.

“I know it’s a little cliche, but uh, what’s your favorite Disney movie?” Noctis asked.

“Aw man. It’s gotta be a tie between 101 Dalmatians and Oliver and Company. I’ve always loved dogs,” he explained, “but my parents would never let me have one,” he sighed. “What about you?”

“We used to have a dog, but she, um, died last year.” Noctis cringed at the admission. Why did he always have to bring up depressing things like that when no one asked?

“Oh sorry, dude,” Prompto said. “So uhhh what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

Noctis was relieved by how Prompto has redirected the conversation, not even seeming bothered by Noctis’s confession. “If we’re only talking classics, it’s Lion King, but my real favorite is Toy Story.”

“Aw yeah! I love both of those too!”

“I saw Toy Story with my mom the day before she died,” Noctis said, before becoming instantly horrified again. He was never supposed to talk about his mom to anyone. It was his promise to himself, and besides it always made things awkward, and he didn’t like the way people pitied him. He couldn’t even look at Prompto, afraid he’d ruined his chance.

“Sorry, that really sucks,” Prompto said, “but at least you have the movie to remember her, right?”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, it’s really nice.”

“Did you see Toy Story 4 yet?”

As they continued the conversation on their walk, Noctis was blown away by how kind and nice Prompto was. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t even messed things up by bringing up his mom.

As promised, Prompto’s roommate (a kinda sketchy looking dude named Ardyn who looked _way_ too old to be part of the College Program) snuck them to the front of the line. Of course, the ride was amazing, but Noctis was also delighted by the way his hip touched Prompto’s in the mine car as they accelerated over hairpin turns. When they turned the last corner, Prompto grasped his arm. “If you turn back now, you can see the Evil Queen outside the cottage. Ardyn pointed that out to me.”

It turned out that on top of his other talents, Prompto was an amazing tour guide, and there seemed to be nothing he didn’t know. After they exited the ride, Prompto gleefully noted that the park didn’t close for another two hours and wait times were short. 

Noctis could hardly say no to such brilliant enthusiasm, so he followed along as Prompto led them to the Haunted Mansion (“see that curtain blowing? There’s a vacuum cleaner behind it”) and Big Thunder Mountain (“the mountains were designed to look like Bryce Canyon in Utah”) before they ended up exactly where Noctis had feared: Splash Mountain.

“Obviously we _gotta_ do the Splash while we’re here,” Prompto gushed. 

Noctis hesitated, glued to the spot, not sure if he should tell his crush about his irrational fear of heights. The mine train and Big Thunder were alright - small drops in a fast car didn’t bother him, but a drop that steep was enough to produce fear that permeated his entire body.

“What’s wrong, dude?”

 _Courage, Noctis_.

“Nothing,” he said, “Let’s do it.”

“If you’re just worried about getting wet, don’t worry, I always take the front seat,” Prompto said proudly.

Noctis smiled. Prompto was perhaps the only person on earth who could convince him to ride the attraction he had sworn he would never consider, but nonetheless he was smiling as they walked through the queue line and as their log flume (which they miraculously had all to themselves) dipped into the water. 

He was _not_ laughing when they started heading up the first hill, but Prompto’s chatter about this ride being based on some old racist Disney movie helped redirect his focus momentarily. 

When they went up the hill towards the big, final drop, he felt like he might throw up, but when Prompto turned back to look at him, he faked something between a smile and a grimace and took a deep breathe.

As they crept over the top of the hill, inevitably about to tumble downward, there was a second where he could admire the view from this incredible height. He could see the castle and all of Frontierland lay out before him, but then he experienced sheer, unmitigated terror as their car plunged straight down 40 feet, and Noctis didn’t even process the camera flash until they reached the bottom.

There would be photographic evidence of him living out his worst fears, and Prompto would no doubt get to see it. _Great._

When they got off the ride, Noctis attempted to skip past the photo area, but Prompto took his arm and held him back. Charmed by the fact that Prompto had touched him, Noctis stayed even though he was reluctant to see how embarrassing the picture had turned out.

Of course, Prompto looked ecstatic in the picture, hands in the air, a huge, gorgeous smile on his face, and Noctis looked, as expected, pale and terrified.

“You okay there, buddy?” Prompto asked. “You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah well actually… I didn’t want to say anything, but I’m afraid of heights,” he admitted nervously. 

“Oh really? Wow. Why didn’t you say something?”

“You just seemed so excited. I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Noctis explained.

“Oh that’s-wow. That’s really nice of you,” Prompto said, and Noctis could tell that he meant it, and he was surprised to find Prompto was blushing again.

He hadn’t yet noticed how soaked Prompto was. It appeared he had indeed taken the brunt of the water that had showered them during every drop. Prompto’s hair was damp and messy, but he looked stunning, and the way his shirt was clinging to his chest was quite a distracting sight.

There was a pause when Prompto undoubtedly noticed that Noctis was checking him out, and they stood there looking at one another, and Noctis wanted to kiss him so badly that he just... _did_.

He was shocked by his own boldness, but that dissipated as Prompto tenderly kissed him back. 

They broke apart when they heard a laughing family approach and quickly made their way through the gift shop. Noctis was anxious that he’d done something wrong, but Prompto’s tone was light when he spoke.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Prompto announced. “Do you like The People Mover?” 

“Hell yeah,” Noctis said. “It’s one of my favorites, but I didn’t think anyone else liked it.”

The ride meandered over Tomorrowland accompanied by cheesy narration. It was nice because there was never a line, but it wasn’t exactly the most exciting ride in the park.

“Oh yeah, it’s my favorite too. So fun, so chill!” Prompto exclaimed. 

Noctis considered holding his hand on their walk through Tomorrowland. It wouldn’t take any effort at all, but he was afraid that it was overkill. He might have been pushing it with the kiss, but Prompto didn’t seem at all bothered. If anything, he seemed a little more bouncy and eager. Noctis prayed it wasn’t all in his head.

They ascended the moving walkway and got into a car all their own.

“Score!” Prompto exclaimed as he scooted in and gestured for Noctis to sit beside him instead of across from him, which he took as a good sign.

Prompto was uncharacteristically quiet as the ride began, and Noctis started to worry that maybe the kiss was too much and Prompto wasn’t actually into him until they arrived at the part of the ride where you entered the total darkness of Space Mountain.

“This is why I wanted to ride this,” Prompto said before he kicked both legs over Noctis, wrapped his hands around his neck and started unabashedly making out with him.

Prompto was a really good kisser, definitely better and more experienced than Noctis who, as of tonight, had kissed exactly two people.

It was thrilling to have Prompto all but sitting in his lap, pulling him intoxicatingly close, kissing him with a passion that he would’ve never expected from someone he’d just met.

Noctis was a puddle of emotions when they exited the tunnel and Prompto set him free as though nothing had happened.

“That was fun,” Prompto commented, offering a cheeky smile. “Want to ride it again?”

They did, three times, and every time Prompto attacked him in the tunnel, and every time Noctis thought he might die from happiness.

After the third time, Prompto commented that the park was about to close, and there was one more thing he wanted to do.

“Hey, before we leave, would you mind taking a selfie with me in front of the castle?”

Noctis followed Prompto as he practically leaped towards their photo location. The castle was truly beautiful and peaceful given how the park was almost empty now. Noctis could see the yellow glow of the spinning carousel through the entrance, and he noted the way the lights reflected off the water to either side of the bridge. It was really romantic.

Prompto pulled out an iPhone 4, which Noctis was frankly surprised even worked considering how old it must be.

Prompto pointed the camera at them, but the image was almost entirely black. The two of them were just shadows backlit by refracted light off the castle.

“Damn,” Prompto said, “I really wanted a picture to remember tonight.”

“Really?” Noctis asked, charmed that Prompto would want to remember tonight as much as he did.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be the first night of many, I hope?” 

Noctis felt a flutter in his stomach seeing the expectant look in Prompto’s eyes, like he was worried Noctis was going to say no. As if he could. This was the best night he’d had in ages, and Prompto was perfection in human form. It was hard to breathe, let alone speak, but he forced himself to, just so he could see Prompto smile again.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “The first night of many.”

Prompto’s face broke into the most magnificent expression before he looked glumly at his phone. “Too bad we couldn’t get the picture. We can take it somewhere else with better lighting, I guess. I just wish I’d brought my _real_ camera.”

Noctis hated seeing him look so forlorn and then remembered there was an easy fix. He’d just been too distracted by how cute his crush was to consider it before.

“I have an iPhone 11,” he offered, pulling it out of his pocket and offering it to Prompto.

Prompto was wide-eyed as he tentatively took it as though he were afraid it might break. He turned it over in his hand. “You have the one with _three lenses_ ,” he squeaked, “I’ve been wanting to test one of these out for ages.”

Prompto turned the camera to face them for a selfie, and he was pleased to see Prompto’s amazement reflected in the screen of the phone.

“Dude, this is awesome,” Prompto sang. “Smile,” he said as he leaned his face in closer and snapped a shot. “You’ll send that to me, right?”

As they were walking down Main Street towards the Emporium, Noctis was tempted to hold Prompto’s hand, but he didn’t know if that was weird, something only official couples did.

_Courage, Noctis._

He reached for Prompto’s hand, and the blonde responded by intertwining their fingers together and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Prompto was smiling, and he couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
